PTSD
by GollyLikeWoah
Summary: One-Shot. Gail has a particularly bad night, what will she do?


**Title says it all really. One-shot. Enjoy.**

* * *

_Click. Clack. Click. Clack, "oh Gail Gail Gail-", he tutted, he laughed evilly before bending closer to her and whispering, "-do you know what i'm going make you do? I'm going to make you watch while I torture Dr Stewart", _

"_No don't you touch her Perik!" she screamed, he just laughed at her, she watched him move towards Holly slowly, she could feel hot tears run down her cheeks, she strained against her ties but with no luck, Holly turned her head and looked Gail straight in the eye, _

"_it's okay Gail, I love you, zone out for me baby, make your mind wonder like you do when I go all nerdy on you", Holly said through tears, Gail shook her head as best as she could, _

"_I love you, I love you" Gail chanted through sobs, then she saw Perik bring down the hot poker and press it on Holly's neck, she saw Holly pulling at her restraints as she screamed in pain, _

"_STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Gail yelled, but it was no use, she felt her body shaking as she witnessed her best friend being tortured, she saw him start to bend back her fingers, she could hear each bone crack, and with each finger Holly's screams got louder, _

"_STOP!" Gail screamed, Perik laughed and continued, then he put a scalpel to her neck and slowly began to-_

"Holly!-" she jolted upright screaming, "-Holly", she sobbed out, she gathered her surroundings, she was in her bed, in her apartment, and it was just a nightmare, she put her hand on her chest and tried to control the tears that now flowed freely down her face, she felt her sweat drenched clothes sticking to her, "Holly" she sobbed out again. With trembling hands she reached out to her phone,

'_Gail: you up nerd?' _she typed out slowly, the response was instant even if it was just after 2 in the morning,

'_Holly: yup, what__'__s up?__'__, _

Gail felt her heartbeat slow down a little, Holly was alive, her best friend was here, she was alive, but there was something that made her uneasy, what if the text was a trick? What if Holly was actually tied up? She dialled Holly's number and she picked up on the first ring,

"to what do I owe this pleasure?-" Holly asked yawning, Gail stayed silent "-Gail?-" silence "-Gail I can hear you breathing", Gail hung up and hugged her knees to her chest, she cried, she screamed, she whimpered, she felt pain coursing through her veins and straight to her heart, she felt sorrow, like she'd lost something. Gail slowly stood up and silently walked to her bathroom, she turned the shower on and steped under the steaming water fully clothed. She stood in the shower trembling, she could feel the whimpers rack through her body, _'__what was that?__'_ she thought to herself, little does she know that it was all the pain, hurt and fear she's felt, in physical formation, she was seeing something that never happened, she was helpless, she couldn't help Holly all she could do was watch. Her mind controlled her. Realisation hit her hard, it knocked her down, she fell to the floor, knees to her chest, arms wrapped around her legs.

* * *

Holly knocked on Gail's apartment door, no response, she tried again, no response, she pulled out her key that Gail had given her nearly a year ago, places it into the keyhole and turned it slowly, she pushed the door open and headed straight towards Gail's bedroom,

"Gail?" she says cautiously as she opened the door, she's faced with an empty bed, she frowned and scouted the room and her eyes set on the ensuite bathroom, the door was cracked open slightly, light and steam poured out, _'__why is she showering at 2 in the morning?__' _Holly thought to herself, she was about to step out of her best friends bedroom to wait in the lounge when she heard Gail scream, she didn't think twice before running into the bathroom,

"Gail?! Gail are you okay?!" Holly said panicking, she saw Gail and she choked back a sob, Gail's eyes snapped towards the intruder,

"Holly what are you-",

"you hung up on me and didn't reply to my texts, I got worried so here I am" Holly interrupted, Gail nodded and curled up again, Holly stood there, silently observing and planning her next move, she had known Gail for 4 years and she felt such a strong connection to her, she knew she wanted to be more than friends but she didn't know if Gail felt the same way, she didn't want to ruin their friendship so she just stuck to best friend status, but now, now it was clear in her mind, she loved this woman with all her heart and she would never leave her, seeing Gail so broken, broke Holly too.

"Holly go", Gail said her voice hoarse and shaking,

"no" Holly replied simply but sternly,

"I don't want you to see me like this please go", Gail said pleadingly, Holly responded by stepping into the shower and sliding down the wall next to Gail, they both sat there silently, she was about to say something when she felt warm lips against hers, Gail was kissing her, Holly's eyes slowly closed as she melted into the kiss which quickly turned passionate, she pulled back, breathless,

"Gail-" she said softly,

"I want you", Holly's eyes went wide,

"you do?"

"since day one",

"why didn't you say something?"

"why didn't you?" Gail asked, Holly took in the woman before her, the bags under her eyes and her cheek bones that stood out sharply, she hadn't noticed the decline her friend was going though and for that she could feel the guilt already starting to eat her up,

"What's going on Gail?" Holly asked softly as she cupped her cheeks, Gail was now straddling Holly's thighs,

"nothing, just felt like showering" Gail replied avoiding the chocolate brown eyes that melted her heart,

"fully clothed and screaming?-", Gail didn't respond, "-look at me Gail-", Gail didn't look up "-look, at, me-" Holly said forcefully, Gail slowly raised her gaze to meet Holly's "no judgement, let me be there for you Gail, tell me what's going on", Gail took a deep breath and began to explain,

"Perik he's lo..loc…locked up but it's like he…he's locked in m..my mind" Gail stuttered out,

"oh sweetheart-" Holly said as she wrapped her arms around Gail's waist, "-how long?-" Gail's cheek was against Holly's shoulder, "-how long Gail?-" Holly tried again,

"nearly a month" she replied weakly,

"PTSD" Holly mumbled to herself, Gail stood up quickly and would have fallen if it wasn't for Holly's quick reflexes,

"I…I..I'm n..n..not taking med…medication, I won't let p..pills dictate m..my l…life" Gail stuttered,

"no one's saying you need medication honey, lets get some sleep we can talk in the morning about solutions okay? You don't have to do anything you don't want too", Gail nodded, and stepped out of the shower, they quickly peeled off their soaking clothes backs to each other because being naked in front of each other was a little awkward for their newly found relationship, they dried off and Gail threw Holly some clothes to sleep in. They crawled into bed, both lay on their backs staring up at the ceiling, Gail sniffled,

"come here Gail" Holly said quietly opening up her arms, Gail instantly moved into them, she felt Holly's arms wrap around her protectively, and felt her kiss the top of her head,

"goodnight Gail" Holly whispered,

"goodnight Holly" she said just as quietly. For once since Perik happened in her life, she felt safe, she felt safe and loved, it felt right being in Holly's arms.

* * *

** I hope that wasn't too bad, leave a review telling me what you thought. **

**Thank you all for reading. **


End file.
